


Assets

by thelittlejaybirb



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Crack but not really, Humor, M/M, Possessive!Kai, kai loves sehun’s butt, the sebooty, the words ‘butt’ and ‘ass’ are used a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlejaybirb/pseuds/thelittlejaybirb
Summary: Kai loves Sehun’s butt. He doesn’t love that other people love Sehun’s butt too though.





	Assets

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an old fic I did for another pairing that’s still on ff .net so don’t get surprised if you see this/something similar to this somewhere. I also used Kai instead of Jongin because Kai here isn’t very Jongin-like?
> 
> I’m pretty sure no one reads these notes but oh well, I’m just glad I finally get to contribute to Sekai ficdom. Enjoy~

Now, Kim Kai knew that his boyfriend, Oh Sehun had the greatest ass ever sculpted by the gods, blessed a million times by the lords of sexy and finally gifted to the most beautiful man that Kai has seen in his life. It was a perfect combination really, Sehun was gorgeous and having a cute little butt behind him was the cherry on top of the cake.

But that didn't mean that Kim Kai was particularly fond of sharing said butt with the rest of the world. He loved his boyfriend's bottom with all his heart, really, he did. However, he wasn't the only one who noticed the sculpted beauty that was Sehun’s ass— meaning, many others admired the younger man’s ass just as much as he did and that irritated Kai to no extent. Everywhere they went, Kai would always notice that at least one person's eyes had darted to his boyfriend's behind and stared at it shamelessly, he wouldn't usually mind much because he knew that Sehun was his and that meant he was the only one with ass-grabbing privileges and special access to that beautiful butt.

So yes, he liked flaunting off that he had access to that wonderful butt every single day.

But that didn't necessarily mean that he still didn't get jealous.

It didn't really help that they were in the middle of a pretty crowded club (courtesy of Baekhyun and the rest of their friends who had dragged them here for no apparent reason) and that the onlookers watching his boyfriend dance weren't exactly subtle with what they had to say about him.

"Look at that face. I don't think I've ever seen supermodels with something remotely close to that beauty."

“Look at that ass.”

"I'd do anything just to get a piece of that."

"Just look at the way that thing moves! It freaking bounces!"

"Hell, I'd fuck him in a heartbeat because of that thing."

"Hmmmm. And it's all natural! No need for surgery and any of that shit. That butt was just born beautiful."

"Not to mention it looks so fuckable too."

"If it looks that good in skinny jeans then  
imagine how good it must look without anything on it."

"I'd sell my left arm and kidneys just to see him laid out for me naked in my bed."

"And look at the way he moves. Better than anyone in any porno I've seen in my life."

"I would spend my whole life savings to see that man strip! I mean, look at that physique! It's like he was born to be a stripper!"

"Personally, I'd love to see him dance right on my co-"

Unable to take it anymore, Kai tuned out all of their little annoying voices and downright perverted kinky fantasies, making his way to Sehun and quickly grabbing his wrist, pulling him away from everyone else and ignoring the dirty glares and complaints sent in his direction for taking Sehun away from the dance floor. Kai wasn’t so sure if he could take another second of all these strangers staring at his boyfriend like that.

"Where are we going? I thought you were having fun," Sehun pouted but the mirth in his eyes said otherwise, knowing that Kai was pissed off and at the same time, wanting, by the way he rushed Sehun out of the crowded room.

"Home," Kai said tautly, pulling at his boyfriend's wrist as a sign for him to walk faster...his own jeans had become awfully tight right at his crotch area and all he wanted to do was to get into bed with his boyfriend and get a hold of that fantastic ass of his.

—

 

"Slow down there, tiger. What's gotten into you tonight?" Sehun chuckled while he watched his boyfriend practically rip his shirt off, hungrily removing his belt as his hands moved to the zipper of Sehun’s incredibly tight black skinny jeans.

After restraining himself for so long, Kai finally let it all out, despite being in his twenties, his sexual hormones were about as wild as they were when he was a teenager and with the lack of self-control in his body, he couldn't take it anymore. And if your boyfriend was Oh Sehun then there was practically nothing you could do to contain those sexual urges. Everything from his lean-cut body, those muscles, those abs and of course that ass that Kai so proudly called his, he had claimed his property a long time ago and Sehun knew it.

Once those sinfully tight jeans were off Sehun’s body, Kai’s hands almost immediately went to Sehun’s butt, hands kneading into the defined flesh. "Have you even seen how those jeans make your ass look?”

"I have, actually. But if you liked them so much, why’d you take them off?" Sehun asked cheekily.

"You're prettier when you're quiet," Kai teased and Sehun laughed. It wasn't unusual that they shared witty banter during sex or anything around it, side comments and snickering were all part of the fun.

"Nice to see what you really think of me, babe," Sehun didn't even try to hold back a moan right after he had finished his sentence.

"I take that as an indication that you want me to fuck you right now," Kai smirked and the mischievous grin he received in return made him grab the other man's jaw and kiss the living day-lights out of him.

—

 

"Do you even know how amazing your butt is?" Kai inquired, rubbing at the very butt he was just referring to with all the enjoyment in the world.

"Well, lots of other people have told me the exact same thing with many different variations so, yes," Sehun informed him. Ah. Pushing Kai’s buttons could be son fun sometimes. Especially after some good sex and cuddles.

"Shut up.”

"Or what?" Sehun challenged. “You'll spank me?"

"Maybe."

"Fun. We really should look into new kinks,” Sehun suggested causally. "It could be really fun."

"What sort of things do you have in mind?"

"We could have a threesome."

Kai raised an inquisitive eyebrow at that. “With who?”

“Chanyeol hyung,” Sehun shrugged. “Or maybe Junmyeon hyung. Or even Baekhyun hyung. You guys can take turns with my—“

"-It's mine," Kai stated like it was common knowledge, making Sehun roll his eyes, hands never quite leaving the flesh of the other man's ass.

Sehun, already used to his boyfriend's possessiveness after dating the older man for so long, only snuggled in deeper to Kai’s bare chest and enjoyed his warmth. Letting his boyfriend have his fun with his ass, squeezing and doing whatever his heart intended to for the fun of it.

"I love you so much, Sehunnie."

"Really? Because I'm starting to think that you love my ass more than you love me."

"Well maybe you're right," Kai joked, patting the other man's behind twice more to prove his point. "But then again, your butt really is amazing."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy !! Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
